Long Time No See
by GodOnlyknows123
Summary: 3 Years after Nick disappears, Nick just shows up, how will Judy handle having the love of her life just showing up after 3 years? Will Nick even stay? JudyXNick
1. Some Random Day

" _Wow, three years…_ " Judy thought, staring down at a scrap of paper that read.

" **FIRST FOX POLICE OFFICER!** " She could see the photo of herself, the mayor, and of course, Him, Nicholas P. Wilde, her most trusted friend. The picture was in black and white, but she still remembered his eyes, bright green hues, with that stupid, charming smile. It almost made her giddy just thinking about it, the way it would just light up a room, not to mention his quick wit, he always was a stupid…. Sly fox.

She stuck the scrap piece in her jean pocket, beginning to tear up in the middle of the park, she was in civilian clothes. Sitting on a maple wood bench that just creaked ever-so-softly as she would adjust herself, sitting up with her soft red hoodie pressed to the back of the bench. Paws stretching out over her thighs, gently massaging the poor things trying to soothe out the strain from her previous scurry. It was a chilled day, nothing to get worried about but it still made her little button nose twitch as a breeze rushed by. She felt the soft sunlight filtering through the deep orange autumn leaves, bathing the entire sidewalk in a calming sunset glow, many people walked by the young bunny, some giving her a small greeting, hi's and waves that the sad looking rabbit always returned with a small, seemingly forced smile.

Eventually her mind wandered back to the fox, her deep lilac eyes staring up at the warm leaves, going through it all in her head.

" _Nick gets badge, Nick disappears, Badge shows up in my apartment not two days later with a note…_ "

' ** _I'm sorry Carrots -N_** '

" _Haven't seen Nick since, No one has_ " and it's not like Judy Hopps, pride of the ZPD, hasn't tried to find the disappearing fox, for almost a full year she couldn't be torn away from it. A lot of late nights spent just going over files, records, interviewing acquaintances, ex-girlfriends, friends. Nothing led anywhere, so here she was, two years later, feeling alone in the world, with a coffee next to her and a scrap of the past forever in her pocket. Some nights wanting to just toss it, and one night she did, only to be searching through a dumpster for that specific garbage bag then making sure it wasn't damaged in any way.

The rabbit let her head fall into her hands, feeling like she'd just break down right then and there, she felt anxiety coil up inside her chest, a vice around her gently beating heart. She felt her breath shortened, and the burn of her tears coming back, welling in her eyes, she would rub her two eyes trying to stifle herself.

Then without warning a soft paw touched the center of her back, she felt calmed almost instantly, the paw moving up to her head, nuzzling the space between her soft ears. She arched into the touch not even a care in the world as this single paw just single handedly soothed her heart. It felt right, a warm, soft furred paw just bringing her back from the brink.

"Didn't know bunnies liked to get pet" her eyes shot open, her ears shooting up, pointing towards the familiar voice, feeling her heart thud in her chest, her lungs constricted and she huffed out, she pulled away from the hand and looked at whoever the petter was to see deep emerald green eyes, a gentle, crooked smile with sharp fangs, and soft red fur.

" _Nick_ " Her mind was set aflame, her heart pounded in her chest, her skin tingled, she felt dizzy but she wasn't going to fall down, her paw gripped the bench so tightly she felt her knuckles pop from the strain. His ears were perked up, his eyes had bags, his snout pointed down at her shocked form with that stupid smile. She felt every inch of her nerves tingle, she begun to tremble, wanting to do something, anything!

" _For god's sake Judy do something!_ " Nick cocked his head to the side and said

"Earth to Judy" when she suddenly darted forward and struck his jaw, hitting him hard enough that Nick yelped in pain, he almost ran away before Judy forced his head back to face her, she was crying, clear tears rolling down her cheeks her face an undeniable grin. Her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Nicholas P. Wilde…."

"Carrots…" She felt his eyes on hers, deep emerald staring warmly into a soft lilac, Nick couldn't see anything else in the whole world, and neither could Judy. She felt her lips tremble and she leaned up to him, pursing her soft looking lips up to his, he mimicked her, tilting his head and pursing his own, two individual hearts thumping rapidly unison, Judy whispering just as their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"I missed you Nick…" Then she pulled him into the kiss, right there, on a wooden bench, in the middle of autumn, on some random day of the year.


	2. In The Pouring Rain

She pulled away for a breath and was pulled back by the strong arms of a fox, Judy felt bliss, a certain air of peace and security for the first time in three years. She would quietly groan in his grip, her arms wrapped over his neck, his pair of hands firmly gripped on her hips and if she wasn't a solid piece of mass she'd be melting in his arms. Her fingers felt through his soft fur, and she felt cold tears drip down her cheeks, and she took in heavy, shuddering breaths as she struggled to process what in the heck had just happened.

Nick was in shock as well, Judy, was well kissing him, he wasn't expecting it, especially after getting punched in the face, which was still throbbing in pain by the way. He let his paws move up her tiny form to hold her warm cheeks, he felt her lips trembling against his and as his paws held her soft face he felt the cold tears. He'd wipe her soft face with his thumbs as Judy let her arms fall from his form, letting her paws rest on her lap.

Just letting Nick hold her, she was in a tizzy, her face was on fire, so many thoughts racing in her head, so many emotions, pain, love, rage. But kissing him was the only thing that made sense in that moment, and she didn't know how long she could do this so… She'll just enjoy it, for however long they could.

Judy felt his paws pull back and she almost cried out but shut herself up, Judy's eyes fluttered open to look up at that grinning face, she sat back from him, red in the face, panting softly.

Nick was grinning, so many things racing in his head to say, he'd raise his paw, holding up two fingers before speaking.

"Two things Carrots, One: OW!" He clutched his cheek with his left hand and let his right drop to his side.

"And Two? Where did you learn to kiss like that?" He huffed out as Judy's trembling form broke into a sobbing laughter, looking to the sidewalk then looking to her lap as she just laughed. Nick chuckled softly at the scene and slowly went to rub her back before Judy suddenly snapped, her voice dripping with venom that made even Nick wince.

"Three…. Years Nick…." She wasn't looking at him and his paw flinched away from her before she shot up to look at him with reddened eyes, and a quivering voice.

"Three years and that's it! That's all you have to say!?" She was clearly furious, even with tears streaming down her tiny face Nick felt small, and moving to clutch her shoulders she suddenly smacked his hands away, his eyes widening as he moved away a bit to give her space.

"Carrots I…"

"DO NOT 'Carrots' me you bastard!" Nick flinched and looked away from her face to stare at the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry…" He looked down in his lap, let out a heavy breath and seemed to just shrink into himself.

"Cause 'Sorry' is going to work, is it going to give me three years of my life back _Nick_ …" She emphasized his name as she seemed to growl at him, wanting to just punch him, slap him, scream at him, but she settled with speaking to him.

"I spent three years! THREE YEARS! Nick I was so worried, all I had left was this…. This stupid note and this stupid newspaper clipping… No one knew where you were Nick and I was the only one who cared" Nick perked up as if he was going to say something but she continued.

"Tracking down leads… I even printed out missing person posters cause I never thought you'd do this to me on purpose! Not even an explanation Nick! You were just gone! I spent night and day tracking everything that could've possibly led me to you, Chief Bogo almost fired me! Said I was 'grasping at straws' he said that I of all people would've found you, that you were intentionally staying away from me, I never believed it…. Never… Until right now…. Until. Right. Now, when you just sat down and acted… Acted like nothing happened…" she was glaring at him for the most part of this speech, her voice breaking, and several words interrupted by cracking sobs, then as she slowed down she'd look down to her lap.

"I thought… I'd be the last person you'd hide from if it came down to it…" she wiped her eyes with her sleeves, coughing softly then whimpering.

"What did I do…. What did I do wrong…" Nick felt guilty which probably fueled his response, one intended to cut her back.

"No one told you to look for me…" Judy's eyes shot open, looking up to the fox with complete disbelief and smacked him, a hard flat palmed strike that made him jump to glare at her.

"Judy! Will you stop hitting me!?" That's when his expression softened, seeing her face.

"Don't you DARE do that to me Nick, don't you…. Say that it's all my fault…" She broke down again to sob, Nick moving in close to wrap an arm around her trembling figure, pulling her into an embrace, clutching her shoulder and using his other hand to pet her head softly.

"Oh Carrots… Shhh shhh it's alright…. I'm back…" He whispered, keeping her tightly locked to him on the park bench, his eyes half closed as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm not leaving again…" he just continued to pet her, nuzzling his chin into the top of her head as she was racked with sobs.

"Please d- don't Nick…. Please" she cried out.

"Never you dumb bunny…" He chuckled, Judy waited a bit then responded.

"You're the dumb one…. You… Stupid fox…"

"I know Judy, at least I'm not the emotional one" Judy's sobs broke as she laughed, burying her face into his chest as she slowly hugged him.

"Shut up… You big idiot"

"Never Carrots…"

"Thank you…"

"What are you thanking me for?" Judy began to pull away and Nick released her, she looked up to him and simply whispered.

"For coming back…." She snuggled back into his chest where his heart was on fire, he held her again, his eyes wide, clutching onto a trembling bunny.

"Of course…" And as if on cue, clouds rolled in, covering the city in a dull grey, blocking out the bright sunlight, Nick groaned and pulled back from her.

"It looks like it's going to rain Carrots" Judy huffed out before finally quieting her crying.

"Well….. I guess you'll just have to stay with me!" She said with a tone that basically meant 'you don't have a choice'

"No argument here" Nick said warmly, getting up from the bench, offering his paw to her, which she took with a warm smile, hopping off the bench and taking her place next to him. Nick looked to be removing his paw from hers but Judy suddenly tightened her grip on him, Nick chuckled nervously and felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"L- lead the way Judy" She nodded and walked on, tailing Nick behind herself. The fox's face breaking into a genuine grin, clutching at her soft paw, feeling like everything was finally right in the world.

Judy did indeed lead the way, trailing him the way she usually walked home, getting about halfway Judy suddenly had a thought, the two clutching each other's paws as they walked side by side.

"Nick?" Nick perked up and looked down at Judy, his eyebrow arched up.

"Hm?" Judy looked up to him and the pair stopped.

"Well… How'd you know I was at the park?" Nick chuckled and looked back to the sidewalk, beginning to walk with her again.

"Clawhauser, obviously, and remind me I owe him a box of donuts" Judy giggled softly and walked with him, still looking up at him with her soft eyes.

"Then he talked my ear off until I had to cut him off and run over to the park, so that's why I owe him donuts, he told me you went over there to…. Sulk, and apparently watch all the couples" Judy looked to the sidewalk as Nick looked down to her, to see her cheeks red and her eyes flicking between the concrete and his smiling face.

"Maybe…"

"Oh my gosh, Carrots you totally do!" Nick burst into laughter next to her and Judy felt her face burn up.

"Ugh, Nick you are just the worst!"

"I know Hun" Judy huffed and continued walking as the sound of thunder cascaded over the city, making the pair jump. They looked to each other as it started to trickle rain, Nick crinkling his snout as a single drop managed to nail his dark nose, causing Judy to chuckle as Nick sneezed.

"We should probably hurry huh?" Nick nodded in return, but the pair didn't seem to rush, not even picking up the pace by half a step, not even as the rain began to pour. Not even as their clothes were soaked, and they sloshed around in the puddles as other mammals rushed off into their homes as the once overcast day turned into a pitch black night. Their path lit only by the street lights while a certain clever bunny was grinning, and so was a certain sly fox, clutching onto each other as they walked, on some random autumn night, in the pouring rain.


	3. Two Cops

-Twenty straight minutes in the pouring rain-

The pair finally arrived at Judy's apartment complex, Nick rushing up the slippery stone steps as a flash of lightning made Judy jump, the sound roaring in their ears with an unbeaten ferocity. Nick pushed open the door to lobby, swiftly dragging Judy in by their two clutched paws, the door slamming shut as Nick pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Holy crap Judy! It's really coming down!" Judy laughed and nuzzled into his soaked shirt, pressing her cheek into his chest.

"You should've worn something a bit thicker Nick…" Nick chuckled softly and patted her small head.

"Where were you when I was getting dressed… Well I think we should head up, no?" Judy nodded and let him lead her upstairs, the pair careful to not make noise as they crawled up the old flight of stairs. The pair of them soaked to the bone, Judy trembled softly as the cold really started to get to her, Nick felt a pang of worry, watching her quivering but simply shrugged it off, soon they'd both be dry and warm inside. Two flights of stairs later the pair arrived at Judy's floor, she pointed out her apartment number and moved to the faded door, testing the lock to see if it was unlocked, it wasn't. While the rabbit was occupied a certain fox took in his surroundings, becoming enthralled with the old vintage wallpaper moving up to one of the greasy wall faces and he put a single finger to it's peeling surface.

"Wow Carrots"

"What?" She said looking to the fox as he smirked down at her.

"This entire building, it's in complete disrepair, and as an officer of the law I feel it's unsafe for you to continue living here!" Judy would softly giggle which made his face brighten up, seeing her eyes just light up at his words. She quieted herself and put a single finger to her lips signaling to him that they should be quiet when Nick just blurted out.

"Will do Carrots, don't want to wake the neighbors" Judy snickered and sarcastically rolled her eyes, facing the door.

"You know what Mr. Wilde I actually love living here" Nick grinned and moved up to her, putting a single hand on the small of her back, enticing the rabbit to look up at him.

"Then it's perfect" he patted her softly and Judy shook off the words with a soft chuckle, quickly retorting.

"Oh shut up you dumb Fox"

"Will do Hun" Nick perked up as he heard her keys jingle softly, watching her as she began to fumble with them, when she suddenly sneezed, a cute little adorable squeak that made his heart melt. She dropped her keys and wiped her little pink nose before Nick would speak.

"Oh my gosh cottontail…" He put a single paw to his chest with an 'O' face Judy looked up at him and growled.

"That was single handedly the cutest thing I've ever seen you do!" Judy felt her foot rapidly tap against the floor.

"Are you done yet?" Nick chuckled and nodded, leaning down to pick up her key ring, putting the set back in her paws.

"Here you go squeaky, hopefully the mice don't hear you and try to convince you you're one of them" Judy scoffed as Nick continued.

"It's true Hopps, they induct you into a little cult and before you know it your chanting 'One of us!" As they dip your head in cheese and eat you!" He finishes this theatrical story with a chomping noise and Judy chuckles.

"Oh my gosh Nick…. You're so dramatic"

"Hey I got you to believe I was a single dad" Judy blushed at the thought and kept sifting through the keys.

"Yeah… And got me to believe you were a half decent guy" she murmured, flipping through several more keys as Nick quieted down, his paw reaching up to grip her shoulder.

"Look… Carrots, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's screwing up, and what we have, that was the last thing I wanted to ruin…"

"You really had a fun way of showing it Nick" Nick clutched her shoulder tightly and sighed.

"I can't go back in time and fix what I did, but trust me Carrots I would never hurt you like that on purpose… If you're going to give me a chance at least let me fix us…" He trailed off, Judy wanted to believe he was being sincere, but she couldn't know for certain, and as he spoke she would find the correct key fit it into the lock and twist the lock open. Her paw now firmly gripped on the unlocked wooden panel, she looked down at the floor and let out a quiet sigh, looking level straight into the door.

"Well…. I'm guessing one chance won't hurt…" Nick's frown turned almost completely around as he patted her back.

"That's the spirit Judy!" She would nod and open up the door, pushing it in on the darkened room as Nick would move inside.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes huh?" Judy would roll her eyes and move into her single roomed apartment, flicking on its light as she'd shut the door and lock it. Turning to face a fox with his hands undoing his belt buckle facing her, Judy's face blushed scarlet and she covered her eyes.

"NICK!? A little warning!?" Nick would softly chuckle in embarrassment and turn away from the rabbit.

"S- sorry Carrots"

"It's alright Nick just let me find you a towel before you just… Alright?"

"Alright"

"Thank you" uncovering her face she kept her eyes to the ground moving to a corner of the room that had her linens, she started pawing through them as Nick would silently undress. Not being but a few seconds later until she would hand him a soft grey towel, urging him to dry off.

"I'm gonna go, put my head in a wall, tell me when you're done" Nick chuckled and pushed the little rabbit on her way to the seclusion corner, where she hid her blushing face as Nick dried himself with a remarkably small towel, only about half the size of his normal towels. But without a doubt they were incredibly more soft than his own, it almost felt like a blanket as he'd tied it around his waist, trying to hide his indecency.

"Alright Judy I'm done you can turn away from the Corner of Solitude!" He said dramatically as Judy turned to face him, still sopping wet, smiling at his fluffy… Dry self.

"Alright Nick now you face the wall and give me some privacy" Nick nodded politely as they traded places, Judy now standing center in the room while Nick faced the corner. Judy swiftly taking off her hoodie and soaked t-shirt, deftly turning around away from Nick as she stripped off her jeans, shoes, and socks, soon left drying herself with her own fluffy towel. Nick wasn't too keen on standing like this and peaked over his shoulder to see if she was done, seeing her back, the small impression where her spine arched down into her fluffy cottontail. His cheeks warmed as she moved the towel from her lower half to her head, drying off her ears, he huffed and faced away from her, almost hitting his snout against the wall. Deciding it was probably best to just stare at the greasy wallpaper.

"Nick?" He felt the soft paw of Judy Hopps pressing against the small of his back and he turned to look at her, seeing the rabbit wrapped in a soft yellow towel, her eyes beaming up at him. That look, always giving him the chills with its sincerity, the way it just said ' everything will be alright.' She suddenly took his hand.

"I have to show you something beautiful" Nick's expression became puzzled as Judy's was a look of complete confidence.

"What is it?" She didn't answer as she simply shut off the light and led him by his hand to the opposite side of the room.

"Judy you do know foxes can see pretty well in the dark-" Judy suddenly shushed him.

"Stop ruining the moment" she pulled him to the window, which was covered with a simple tan pull-down, Judy forced him to sit as she pulled up her desk chair to the window. Leaning forward she released the blinds the covering folding up as what she wanted to show him was revealed, Zootopia, in the dead of night, rain drenching every crack of the entire area. Tall skyscrapers being outlined in blinding flashes of lightning imprinting a brand new image in their eyes as the storm raged on, thunderous cracks roared throughout the city as a fox and a rabbit, stared out into the blackened night. One soothed by the continuous sight of chilling rain hitting the window and the other calmed by the sight of the first. Staring at her reflection in the window, looking deeply into a pair of soft, loving eyes, that darted in delight at the beautiful sight of the city, he felt perfect, right in that moment and suddenly had a thought. He reached up his paw and rested it on her lap, flipping it over on its back, Judy, without even thinking slipped her tiny paw into his, they intertwined their fingers and clutched onto one another staring out into the, somehow perfect storm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Judy… I" Nick began but stopped himself, Judy tore herself from the sight and looked down to him.

"What Nick?" Nick stared down at the ground, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest he looked up to her and spoke.

"I never knew how beautiful Zootopia looks at night!" Judy's face split into a smile, she looked back to the window and nodded.

"It really is, isn't it?" Nick nodded in agreement and mentally started cursing himself, working up the nerve he suddenly said.

"Judy I want to go to bed!" Judy blinked and looked down at him, confused.

"We can go to sleep if you want…" Nick felt his face burn as he nodded to her.

"Please, today has been a long day and I'd love to just lay down" Judy nodded and chuckled softly.

"It was definitely an experience today huh?" Judy popped up off the chair moving over to the bed after she let go of his paw, straightening out what she thought was a wrinkle on the cover sheets.

"Wh- what're you doing?" Judy looked over to him with a puzzled look.

"Uh getting the bed ready?"

"For who?"

"You?"

"No Carrots you shouldn't have to give up your be-"

"I wasn't"

"W- what do you mean?"

"I mean I was getting it ready for the both of us." Nick felt his cheeks burn brightly then his expression turned into that of his usual sly demeanor.

"Are you trying to suggest we sleep together?" Judy looked to him and huffed softly, moving up to the fox she looked up at him and motioned for him to lean down. Which he did, then Judy did something completely unexpected, she wrapped her arms over his neck and kissed his cheek, he felt his face turn scarlet. His arms moved up to her sides, holding her tightly as Judy leaned up to his ear, the pitter patter of rain striking the clear window, the thunder storms that shook the very foundation of the city could not compare to the deafening words she spoke.

"Of course you big…" she pulled back as she spoke, leaning closer up to him.

"Dumb…" She whispered as Nick pulled off her towel, moving her to the edge of the bed laying her back on the mattress as she finished.

"... Fox" Then they kissed, for what felt like the first time, her form like electricity to him in that cold night, in Judy's room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick felt drained, which was natural, well at least he thought so, he was still huffing from the night's events, he'd never expect Judy to be capable of wearing him out. He always figured he'd win out in the end if anything were to happen, not that he ever thought of Judy like that before this moment.

" _I'm probably worn out cause she's a bunny_ " he chuckled at the joke in his head before the soft, sleeping rabbit in his arms softly cooed, he clutched onto her possessively. Not daring to let go, his snout was nuzzled into her scalp and her back was firmly pressed against his chest, the covers tossed and turned all over the pair. The rain began to let up as he laid there in silence, only the quiet, warm breaths of one particular rabbit kept him company. He felt confident he wouldn't be heard in this moment, this singular moment where he could be completely honest with one Officer Judy Hopps. He took a soft shuddering breath and whispered into the darkness.

"Judy… I missed you so much…. I've loved you every day since I left and I always wondered what we'd be doing right then and there if I'd have stayed… I love you Judy Hopps, I love you with ever fiber of my being, please just let this work… I'll never leave you again." Nick gave this pledge to the void, wanting to hear it for himself feeling it in his heart that this is one oath he'd never dare break. He snuggled into Judy, using one of his hands to cover themselves with her blanket as thunder echoed outside and rain pricked the window. A city flooded with light and two cops locked together, thankfully with no end in sight.


	4. Fell in Love

- _Two years, three months, and eighteen days ago_ -

" _Come on Judy…_ " She flipped through the case file, locations… Traffic cam sightings… Her apartment, then gone.

" _And here you are, a year later obsessing over some fox who abandoned you_ " she shut her eyes and shook her head, closing the case file and taking up her notebook, flipping through the countless notes, sketchings. Addresses, phone numbers, descriptions, locations that led nowhere, phone numbers that were disconnected, car descriptions that led to several non-Nick scammers. She'd arrested approximately 12 individuals since she started searching for one Officer Nicholas P. Wilde, which was the only reason Chief Bogo let her stay like this. Searching through any scrap of a lead, working overtime more than any officer in the precinct, falling asleep at her desk more and more, her other cases having to be given to some other officer because she couldn't keep her eyes open during the meeting.

" **Nick wouldn't abandon me… He's hurt, he's in trouble he needs my help!** " She huffed out a breath and continued searching through her notes.

" _Don't kid yourself Carrots… You'd think I would be hurt? Please, I'm avoiding you fluffy_ " she felt her breath hitch.

" _Face it, you're a rabbit, I'm a fox, what'd you_ _ **think**_ _was going to happen_?" Her eyes began to well up, she sniffed softly.

" _Did you think I_ _ **LIKED**_ _you? Oh my god you're stupider than you loo-_ "

" **SHUT UP!** " She whimpered softly and put her hands to her head feeling her warm tears start rolling down her face.

" _Or what sweetheart? You gonna ignore me? I'm in your brain idiot, you're_ _ **Never**_ _getting rid of me_ "

" **He's my friend, he'd never leave me like this.** "

" _That's where you're wrong bunny, Nick_ _ **NEVER**_ _. Wants to see you again_ " She screamed loudly and took her arms and forcefully cleaned off her desk, sending binders of case notes, papers, her notebooks, and pencils crashing to the floor.

"GOD DAMMIT NICK!" She collapsed to the floor and wailed, several pairs of feet rushing over to her cubicle to see Judy collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Where are you Nick?" She sobbed into the floor… Trembling cries that racked her entire body her ears drooped down and she clenched her eyes shut, hearing the voices of her coworkers.

"Get the chief!"

"Is she alright?"

"I knew she was losing it…." As their voices echoed in her ears she heard a truly familiar one. People stepped aside to let one large Chief Bogo into the inner crowd surrounding Judy's desk. The Chief looked to the rest of the precinct and spoke softly to the officer closest to him.

"Give us the room" and with that the officers left, the shuffling of feet heard until some far off door shut with an echoing click, leaving the chief and a sobbing rabbit. Bogo looked down at the girl with a soft expression, moving to her side he put his three fingered hand to her back, rubbing her softly.

"Judy…" She couldn't silence herself and continued sobbing into the floor, that is until Bogo made her sit up on her knees, her body trembling with sobs. The chief sighed and brought Judy into a hug, the massive Ox just holding her into his chest, Judy gripped onto his shirt and sobbed into its blue fabric, shaking in anger, in sorrow. But Bogo just held her without a word, just a comforting presence in a stressful time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What did I do…" She managed to croak out as Bogo rubbed the back of her head, her cries dying out moments before.

"Nothing Judy…"

"Then why did he leave?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm so scared for him"

"He'll be alright…"

" You don't know that…"'

"I know you're not okay… I know you're wasting away on this, don't you think, you of all people would've found him by now if he was kidnapped?"

"W- what do you mean?" The chief pulled her from him looking down at her, her eyes watery, her lips trembling, his face soft and understanding.

"You know what I mean"

"H- he wouldn't! He's my friend" Bogo nodded, and Judy shut her eyes and looked away from him.

"Look Judy, I've taken the liberty to prepare you a few weeks of medical leave, so you can recuperate."

"Chief! N- no! I can't"

"Judy… You are taking it… I can't have you destroying your career over this."

"Chief…. Please!" He shook his head and set her down on her feet, looking down at her panicked face.

"You're going home" Judy opened her mouth to speak before she shut herself up, defeated, looking down at the ground.

"Judy I know how much this hurts, but you're ruining yourself please try to fix this…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-two years, three months, and three days later-

" _Please try to fix this…_ " She felt the words ring in her head, her eyes straining to open, her mouth feeling like dry cotton. She smacked her lips as the warm sunlight bathed her room, she looked up at the clock on the night stand which read.

" **9:45 AM** " she felt her head pound and she groaned, putting a paw to her skull as the world started to spin. Which forced her to lean over her bed and vomit into a waste basket that had been at her side for the last two days. Finishing her retching she sat up on the old rickety bed, taking in the surrounds of her room, thinking.

" _Three months and that fox still doesn't know how to pick up his dirty clothes._ " She coughed into her elbow and leaned over on her right to take up the remote, flicking on her brand new TV set. Turning it down to where only she could hear it, watching the people onscreen doing whatever. Rubbing her eyes every now and then with a soft yawn, she had no sense of time so when her eyes glanced over at her clock she was surprised.

" **11:59 AM** " then…

" **12:00 PM** " she sighed and looked back to the TV, sniffing loudly before she heard the click of her doors lock, the handle twist open, then the door pushed in. To reveal Nick, dressed in uniform, black tie, blue slacks and to top it all off a golden badge. She felt the smile form on her face as she saw him holding a plastic bowl, a fork and a spoon, and clutching onto a plastic bag as he stuck his key ring into his pocket. He looked up and saw her smiling, he felt his grin form on his face as he walked over to the nightstand, setting her soup down along with her plastic bag of supplies. She looked up at him, and he glanced down at her every so often, setting up her food with surprising efficiently.

"How ya feeling Carrots?" He let his smile turn into his signature smirk as Judy stuck her tongue out at him, then spoke.

"Like garbage…" The fox glanced into her throw up bucket and nodded, looking back to her.

"You eat or drink anything today Bun bun?" She shook her head 'no'.

"Oh my gosh Cottontail how do you expect to get better if you don't eat?" He showed her the contents of the bowl, as he swirled the pepper into its steaming contents.

"How much?" She took a moment to consider.

"Half I think" Nick grinned happily and stopped preparing her meal to grab a thermometer.

"That's my girl… Open up" Judy felt her face flush then opened her mouth as Nick opened up the measuring tool, leaned down over her and placed it in her mouth under her tongue.

"Alrighty tell me when that beeps" Judy nodded and closed her mouth, Nick moving away to the other side of the room leaning over to pull out a little lap tray. Moving back over to her and setting it up on the bed, Judy watching him as he worked, setting her soup down on the tray and setting her plastic bag down next to her on the bed. He looked at her as she sat there and began, putting on his best theatrical voice.

"So what we have for you today is a Vegetable salad, purchased at Milo's Soup and Stuff" he reached into the bag as he continued.

"Several water bottles so my sweetheart can stay hydrated, a sleeve of crackers to enjoy with your soup, and to top it all off…" He pulled these items out in order, and as he prepared to reveal his final item Judy felt excited.

"A cupcake! From Evelyn… You know, she tries." Judy chuckled as he pulled out a tiny plastic container, holding up the least appetizing cupcake anyone has ever seen, ever. It looked sad but it look like some had tried to write out a smiling face on the top in white frosting but it just ended up looking like a jumbled mess.

"Send her my love." Nick nodded as the thermometer beeped, Judy nodded up to him and he took the device out of her mouth, looking down at the display.

"Oh my, Carrots..." her eyes widened as she looked up at him, his eyes looking up to her as he chuckled.

"109 degrees fahrenheit, looks like someone has a few more days of bedrest!" Judy grinned and the fox let the device fall to his side, leaning down to her to give her sweaty forehead a kiss. Judy sighed softly as he stood up smiling down at her before picking up her vomit bucket.

"Alright I'm going to get these cleaned up before I leave, start eating and I'll be back in a sec" Judy nodded and leaned over her meal, picking up her spoon as the fox left their room. Tasting the soup and immediately feeling like she was in heaven as she continued to eat, not even a minute passed before Nick entered the room to see her eating.

"That's the Carrots I know" grinning he set her waste bucket down, looking her over he said.

"You feeling a bit better?" Judy nodded and he chuckled.

"Don't exert yourself, I want you to stay right here all day, and hey, eat half that soup and I'll even get you something really special" Judy grinned as she slurped down some of the steaming liquid, Nick reaching over and softly stroking her head before moving over to the door.

"If you need anything, call me, and if you can't reach my cell call Clawhauser, I'll be over in a jiffy." Judy nodded and saw his face spread into a smile.

"Alright bun buns… I'll be home on time like always, get some rest" The fox slipped out of the room, locking up her door as he left. Judy looked down at her tray table and huffed out softly.

" _I love you…_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Within about two hours of Nick leaving Judy felt her eyes droop, she yawned loudly, feeling fatigue wash over her as she set down her spoon. Her vision dazed and her head throbbed gently, she huffed and laid back on her pillows, blinking slowly as her heart slowed, she felt numb as she passed out back into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _One year and eleven months ago_ -

It was a cold day, she was wrapped up in a blanket, staring out at Zootopia through a frost encrusted window, she put a paw up to its cold surface and shivered quietly. She pulled her hand away and looked down at her lap, which had a single picture, she reached down for it and took it by its edge. She stared at it for a few more minutes, feeling her tears coming back she took it by its opposite edge, staring at the two people in the picture. She sniffed and prepared herself, tugging on the picture once or twice before stopping herself, putting her head in her hand, crying softly into her palm before silencing herself. Looking up at Zootopia, and making one realization, she wasn't here for herself, she was here for everybody, the people not a person. Even if she is never happy, even if she's never loved, she'll know in her heart that she's done the right thing, the right thing for everybody. She was never a selfish being, she always had others best interests at heart, but never her own, the people she served, the people who lived in this city were who she should be dedicated to. Not a Fox… Not a bunny…. Them, and she was holding back on them to be happy, she couldn't allow that to continue. As she held this photo, a reminder of a life that ended before it could begin, she knew what she had to do, something she should've done years ago. She took the two ends of the picture and with a single hard shuddering breath, she shut her eyes and tore it down the middle. Gasping out as she felt her heart pulse in her chest, breathing in a cry before letting the pieces fall to the floor, putting her head in her paws. The snow beating against the sidewalk and the window, beating against the clothes of every individual, one person, one police officer gave up. Not on the people she served but the man she loved, and she sobbed, cried harder than she ever had before then. She felt empty and incomplete, like she had just torn a piece of herself away, and as she looked up to the city she knew she made the right choice, and as the tears streamed down her cheeks she felt hollow. As she vowed to protect everybody, she couldn't vow to protect herself, as she promised to everyone that their lives mattered, her own didn't.

"Nick… Wherever you are… Whatever you're doing…" she shut her eyes and choked on her words, feeling like she was cutting into herself.

"Nick… Nick… Please… Don't come back… Please…" She broke down and huddled up on a chair, on some random winter day, two years in the past, begging the man she fell in love with to never return and he did anyway.


	5. And Two Cops

"Judy!" She gasped sharply as she was brought back to reality, sitting in a patrol car next to Nicholas Wilde, ex-scammer, all around great guy.

"W- What?!" Nick smirked over at her and chuckled, the pair having been stopped at a red light for the last several minutes. Judy rubbed her eyes which felt a bit sore, after which Nick cleared his throat for no apparent reason, his eyes shifting towards the light ever so often then back to his partner.

"You look like you were in a trance there Carrots" Judy would chuckle and look towards him.

"You gonna charge me for 'looking aloof' officer?" He would shake his head with a small grin as the light turned green and he stepped on the gas pedal. The vehicle lurched forward at the appropriate speed, maybe a few miles-per-hour above the speed limit. But Judy would always reprimand him and shoot him an annoyed look if he went more than two miles over the speed limit. On his third attempt he spoke out.

"How do you expect us to get to the dress fitter if I can't even go two miles over the speed limit!?"

"Safely" Judy said matter-a-factly, Nick feeling his eyes roll as he came to another intersection.

"I can't believe we have to get you a brand new dress for your sister's wedding… Why can't we just wear our uniforms?" Judy choked on her laugh and looked over at him.

"A- are you serious Nick?" Nick blinked and looked over at her with an expression that just meant 'well yeah!?'

"We're getting new dress clothes because it's my thirteenth oldest sister to get married and this will be the first time you'll be meeting my entire family!" Nick groaned.

"If I met all of your family Judy I'd miss out on the rest of my life, my children's lives, their children's lives and so on until the last Wilde disappears from the face of the Earth!" Nick exclaimed as the light turned green, and the three vehicles before them moved on, Nick accelerated as Judy replied.

"You're being dramatic"

"Am I!?"

"Yes you are!"

"Of course I am… But for a good reason" Judy sighed and sat back against her seat.

"Do I even want to ask what your reason is?"

"It's because I have to get a new suit…" Judy groaned and Nick chuckled.

"Nick you do realize it's a formal event, and I've seen your laundry, if I didn't make you wear a suit you'd be wearing that ridiculous bowling shirt and those stupid tan shorts…"

"It's not ridiculous!"

"Really? Nick it has Ragged Rabble Rousers printed on its back"

"Just so you know we were a respectable team back in our day…"

"And that's why we're getting you a new suit!"

"You know what a suit does? It makes us look like a pet"

"No one is going to think you're a pet, half the party probably will give you a wide berth, because you'll probably the only predator there" Judy sighed and looked over at him and smiled.

"Rawr Judy…. Rawr…." Judy rolled her eyes as they cruised down the street.

"I wonder what bunnies taste like…" Judy sighed and shook her head.

"Don't even joke about that Nick, that is definitely the kind of humor which will make my family not like you…"

"Oh bunny, you didn't get to hear the punchline!" Nick smirked over at her and refocused his attention on the road.

"Do I even want to hear it?" Judy looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, after which Nick cleared his throat.

"If they're anything like the bunny I get to eat they'll be just as sweet…" Judy's eyes widened and she slumped back in her seat as Nick snickered softly. She felt her face turn scarlet and her heart fluttered as Nick was reduced to a giggling fit.

"Please swear to me you'll never say that to anyone else…"

"Too late carrots!"

"You're joking!"

"Oh you dishonor me, when do I joke about telling jokes…" Judy felt shame bubble up in her throat as she thought of all the people he could've told.

"Oh my god… Who did you tell!?" She said, with a quite distressed tone, looking to Nick with the violet blush on her face as Nick looked sideways at her, seeming to size her up. Judy looked down as his eye scanned her and she could only picture being mocked by the station, while Nick could only picture something else entirely.

"Bogo…" Judy heaved out a sad breath and sat back as she felt her heart sink and the color draining from her face.

"Great Nick… Just great…"

"Well for all its worth he did find it funny"

"That in no way makes me feel better"

"Aw darn… Well tasting a bunny always seems to cheer you u-"

"NICK!"

"What?" The fox chuckled softly as the rabbits voice increased in pitch from just pure embarrassment.

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. IT?"

"Make me…" He said as they stopped at a light, smirking over at the distressed bunny. That is until the bunny lunged up and slammed her lips into his dumb face, making his eyes widen as Judy held his face, kissing him with a soft breath. Nick moved one of his hands to her shoulder but before he could pull her into his lap she let the seat belt pull her back into the seat, ending the moment with a soft cough into a closed fist. Nick looked ahead and coughed, electing to just face forward instead of looking at his partner, who was staring out the window at the other cars.

"Got you to shut up…"

"Yes…. Yes you did…"

"Knew that would work"

"It always does"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-approximately an hour and forty two minutes later-

Nick was sat on a bench, flipping through a magazine, he looked bored and his eyes drooped every now and then as he just sat there. Sitting in front of the smallest fitting rooms waiting for Judy as she tried on several dresses that seemed to be about her size as they picked them out. But now as she kept hanging the dresses over the door saying things like.

"Too big"

"No tail hole"

"Too small"

"Too colorful"

After about a dozen dresses Nick put his head in his paws grumbling softly, staring over his hand at the feet of his girlfriend, which stopped moving.

"Judy?" He sat up looking towards the door, his ear perking up, listening for her voice.

"I bet this isn't what you had in mind when I said 'date night' huh?" Judy would rub her foot over the other, in a sheepish way, she always did that when she was embarrassed. Nick felt his expression soften and he got up from the chair moving to the door, tugging the magazine under his arm, the articles were boring anyway.

"No I did not" he turned away and braced his back on the door, listening to her as she spoke.

"Heh, what were you imagining?" Judy was standing, looking towards the door, twisting her index finger in her other hand, waiting for his response, and as he spoke her ears shot up in attention.

"Well, I was imagining us" Judy chuckled.

"It's true Carrots, just you and me, we are sitting on this little picnic blanket holding hands, you're wearing this red farmer's girl shirt that you insist is too big for you but I know it's not" Nick sighed and stares at the ceiling as he talks, Judy looking down at her feet staying silent for him.

"And these cute blue jeans that make your fluffy little tail puff up just a tad more, and me? I don't really know what I'm wearing, probably because I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." Judy feels herself blushing.

"And we are just sitting there, I'm holding your hand and you're holding mine, it's night but we don't care, neither of us are talking and you look to the sky and I follow your gaze up there… Neither of us speaks, no jokes, no sarcasm, just you, me and the stunning night sky." Judy sighed softly then suddenly thought.

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Well a lot of sex after the stargazing but we are in public carrots" Judy laughed softly as Nick chuckled, feeling a bit fuzzy as she laughed.

"God… Nick don't change"

"I don't plan to Carrots" Judy breathed out as she stood there.

"Alright I think this is the one" Nick's eyes perked up and he moved away from the door, turning towards it as he back away.

"Come on Carrots show it off" the door handle clicked open and the one thing separating Judy from Nick squeaked open. Revealing the bunny to Nick, whose eyes widened, staring down at his partner, his heart skipped a beat. Before him stood a sheepish looking rabbit one large foot pressing down on the other, hands held tightly behind her back as she looked up at him with her puffy cheeks flushed from his stare. Nick felt his jaw agape two green eyes trailing upward on a smooth, glittering purple dress, Nick was beaming as it accentuated Judy's nature shape, ending at her neck with a feathery pattern.

"Nick…" He remained unresponsive as his name was called and Judy covered her face.

"Stop staring Nick…" Nick snapped out of it, looking up at her face to see her hiding herself, he approached and let his paws rest on her hips grinning down at her with his natural charisma.

"You look beautiful Carrots…" Judy peaked through her fingers up at him, closing them as she saw his face.

"You're just saying that!" The muffled rabbit spoke into her paws before Nick let his own paws trail up to hers, clutching them at their wrist he pulled them away from her face with a gentle chuckle.

"You're beautiful Judy" Her cute little pink nose twitched up at him as his paws went to cup her cheeks, his two emerald iris' speaking the truth into a pair of sharp lilac hues. Staring terrified into each other, Nick felt emotion overcome his decision making, leaning down to the rabbit as he held her. Judy's paws moving to press against his sides, watching him as he moved down to her tiny frame, closing her eyes tightly. Nick heard a sharp cough and he looked over to see tiger glaring the pair down, Nick's ears folded down and he chuckled nervously.

"Hm?" Judy's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Nick with a concerned look, his ears being flat and a nervous smile, looking over to see the 8 foot tiger. Her rather tall ears fell down behind her head and she averted her eyes away from Nick.

"Disgusting…" The tiger spat making Judy flinch as Nick let her go stepping back from her, looking down at his feet. Judy hugging her bare arms, feeling a heavy awkwardness wash over them both, staring away from him. A heavy, somewhat suffocating silence making them both choke down their emotions.

"So…" Nick spoke first, making Judy's left ear perk up instinctively. Before she let it fall once again, Nick shuffled his feet and coughed softly, looking up at her, seeing her pink nose twitching.

"Yeah…." Judy sighed out and Nick let his gaze drop.

"Want to go… Pay for the dress?"

"Y- yeah… I'm going to get changed"

"You don't want to wear it out?"

"No…" Judy huffed, Nick nodding and watching as Judy slipped back into the changing room and shut the door, leaving the fox there with his thoughts. Moving back to the bench across from the dressing room, sitting down with a sigh before letting his head fall into his paws.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That'll be seventy two ninety five" the clerk said with a grin, looking down at the bunny and the fox, the clerks tone was lighthearted and bright.

"Let me pay Carrots" Nick interjected, already getting his wallet out.

"Heh no need Nick!" She chuckled, her ears still drooping as she gave a nervous smile up towards the clerk, who as fate would have it, was another fox. His fur was a deeper red and his eyes were a warm brown, he chuckled at the two and kindly suggested.

"Why don't you two split it?" Judy and Nick looked to each other for a brief moment then looked back to the clerk, Nick's gaze was level while Judy's was upward. The pair saying almost completely simultaneously.

"No!" The clerk's ears perked up and he watched the two as they began to argue about who should be buying the dress. Judy making the argument that it was her sister's wedding and she should be buying the dress while Nick was making the point that it was their "date night" and he should be paying for it. The clerk's ears popped up at the word "wedding" and blurted out over the two.

"When are YOU two getting married" The two stopped, looking back to the clerk.

"W- what?" Judy spoke first, her cheeks pink and her nose twitching, glancing over to Nick every once in awhile.

"I mean…. You two so obviously are crazy about each other…. I figured…"

"Maybe you should stop 'figuring' things pal" Nick suddenly hissed, making Judy glare at him, holding his paws up in surrender, Judy looked back to the clerk and huffed, running a paw down her face as the blush faded.

"We…. Aren't getting married…. Right Nick?" Nick ears drooped.

"Yeah…" He looked down as Judy gave the clerk a nervous smile, reaching into her pocket for her debit card. The clerk blinked several times before chuckling nervously, looking away for a moment before looking back to the pair.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it…" Nick grumbled as Judy set the card down on the counter, glancing at Nick as the clerk ran the card then bagged the dress. Handing it off to Judy who grabbed it quickly, after this Nick walked off and Judy rushed off after him.

"Must've hit a nerve…." The clerk muttered as the day droned on he heard a low rumble of thunder and checked to make sure he had an umbrella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A light drizzle began to dot the dark asphalt, it was a cold night but she'd definitely been colder in her life, she heard a car door open and saw the light of a car cabin. Seeing Nick shut the driver door as he slumped back against the driver seat, Judy moved around the parked vehicle to the passengers side, opening the back door and laying her bagged dress on the slightly worn leather seats. As she did so she would glance up toward Nick through the fenced off back seat and front seat, she looked down her ears drooping the whole way as she shut the door and climbed into passenger. Judy glancing over at Nick as the light drizzle turned into rainfall, the fox was just sitting there hands clutched on the steering wheel, the key in the ignition but not turned. He was staring out the windshield as Judy observed him, Judy let her gaze fall and she looked out the window as the heavy silence enveloped them both. Nick gave a heavy, forced sigh making Judy perk up and look at him, still staring ahead he spoke.

"Well…." He spoke lowly, thankfully loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" Judy craned her neck to look at his face but his eyes didn't even shift toward her.

"That was….. Something…."

"W- what do you mean?" Nick slowly turned to face her and with that same low voice.

"We aren't getting married…" Judy had this confused expression on her face so Nick continued.

"Right Nick?" He quoted her with a certain venom, and although Judy couldn't understand what his damage was she spoke.

"Well what about that Tiger?" Nick's ears flattened and he looked away.

"That's different…"

"In what way?"

"..." Nick remained silent.

"Sure behind closed doors, here with me, alone, you can't get enough, but as soon as we are seen by others, or we are in public, Nick my boyfriend is gone, and Nick the best buddy is here!" She huffed and looked away from him as she let it sink in for a moment.

"How did you think it made me feel? I mean…. My own boyfriend can't stand being seen with me in public" Nick looked at her.

"That's not true!" Judy scoffed.

"You could've fooled me Nick" thunder boomed as Nick faced away from her, reaching up to twist the key and ignite the engine, the car vibrating softly with the engine, Nick pulled out of their spot and he began driving.

"Where are we headed…"

"Just the way you…. It was like… When you vanished…"

"It isn't the same fluff and you know it… I had my reasons"

"Reasons you've elected to hide from me, hasn't enough time passed Nick, when are you going to tell me what happened?" She glared up at him, her ears standing tall as she grilled the fox.

"When it stops being an issue…"

"Well buckle in fox cause that'll take years…"

"I've told you dozens of times and I'm telling you again-"

"I swear to god Nick if you say 'no one told you to look for me' I'll make you pull over this car" Nick shut himself up and he sighed.

"I wanted to look for you Nick, that's the end of it, I'm sorry it was a waste of time in your eyes but…." Nick's ears perked up at her voice.

"I couldn't imagine life without you, and even the thought of you being… Dead, well… I needed to know what happened, and now your back and I still am left wondering" Nick sighed angrily.

"Well I've been told that you did pretty well without me being at your hip, what was it, 15 dates and 3 boyfriends the year before I came back?"

"they weren't serious relationships…"

"And ours is?"

"I'd say so unless you have a difference of opinion Nick" she hissed up at him.

"Just saying fluff, you weren't alone, so stop with the 'I needed my little fox'" Judy gave a shuddering breath, her bottom lip quivered and Nick could see her eyes well up, she turned towards the window letting her paws rest, stretching her fingers on her lap.

A heavy silence fell on the car, accompanied with increasingly heavy raindrops from a growing storm, the partners now ignoring one another as the car passed under the orange streetlights.

Nick looked over at his partner, wanting to say something, Judy was staring out the window and he felt a lump of guilt build up in his throat.

"Look… I…. Judy…." He kept glancing between her and the road, his voice was shaky, just like Judy's huffing chest, he could tell she was crying and he just wanted to comfort her in some way.

"I have my reasons…. But they shouldn't concern you, it… Was my fault I left and my fault I came back, what happened in the past is over and done with and it will never come back to us" Judy scoffed, not a snarky sarcastic cough, more like a 'unbelievable' scoff. Nick perked up with a furrowed brow.

"What?"

"You don't get it…"

"Get what?"

"I want to know… I want to be able to share everything with one another"

"You don't want to know Carrots…" Judy sniffles and looked up at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Do you not understand that I want to be apart of your life!?" Nick looked to the road and sighed.

"I get it Judy it's just….."

"I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, making Nick jump as he glanced at her, tears slipping down her two round flushed cheeks.

"Judy I-"

"I want to know because I love your stupid face, I love Nicholas P. Wilde, I love my bestfriend, I love your sarcastic demeanor, I love how sweet you are to me, I love YOU Nicholas… Don't you get that? I want to share everything I want to be yours too! But sometimes….. I…. Think, you don't want me like that… And we are just….. A fling"

"Judy no! I want that with you too, it's just-"

"JUST WHAT NICK! WHAT IS SO…. SO…. So…. Wrong to share with me? If you really want me-"

"I do!"

"Then SAY it"

"Judy…"

"SAY. IT" Nick's ears flattened as they came to a light, Nick stopping and facing her, a set of headlights ahead of them both.

"If it's really what you want then you can say it can't you?" Nick nods and rubs his chin as his heart thumped hard in his chest.

"It's just…."

"Just what?" Nick rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted it to be special… Not… This"

"Well…. This has always been special, at least for me, every second has just been…."

"Yeah! But I wanted to make the night I say it… Really special, something to boast about at our wedding" Judy's ears popped up and she blushed.

"Well…. I think tonight… Is special" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Of course it is Carrots…" Judy grinned as Nick looked back up and held out his paws for hers, she held them out for him and he took them gently. Pressing his thumbs into her palms, looking at their hands for what felt like forever, then looked up to her.

"Judy Hopps, I've never met anyone like you, you are the most wonderful person I've known in life, you just complete me" Judy felt the emotions build up and she wiggled in her seat in excitement, tears drying on her face as the anger they both felt just seemed to melt away as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is… You're the one thing in life I was really missing, I'm so glad I've found my second piece, so I guess… This is it huh?" Judy nodded for him to go on.

"Judy Hopps… I-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick couldn't say it, because as he begun a large truck barreled into their patrol car, Judy and Nick heard the crunch of metal, a sharp crash as the two of them were hurled forward out of a cracked windshield, Nick collided with the glass first sailing to left and smacking onto the black asphalt with a breathy thud. Judy flew out from behind Nick, landing to the right of the cars, next to the opposite car's cabin, still conscious her eyes darted around, then up to the drivers door on the other car.

"Sir?!" She saw a disorientated mountain lion, his nose was gushing blood as he clearly crashed against the steering wheel, his paws were at his sides as Judy climbed up to his window.

"Sir can you hear me?!" Judy leaned to look at his face, his lips were murmuring something, and she pulled back to lean down to his door handle, popping it open.

"Sir if you can move I need you to get out of the vehicl-"

"Nick…" Judy stopped and stared at the feline.

"Nick…. Wilde…."

"Officer Wilde? Sir can you hear me?" The mountain lion growled.

"Yes… Where is Nick" Judy sighed.

"Somewhere, I'm going to look for him after I help you" The mountain lion pawed at the opened door, Judy hopping back down to the asphalt, brushing her fur off as she heard the lion get out of his vehicle.

"Alright… I'm going to need you to wait on the sidewalk as I look for Officer Wilde, then we'll check your alcohol blood content and then-"

"Shut up… Rabbit…" Judy scoffed and looked to the lion, he was holding his nose and looked quite disorientated.

"Sir I'm an officer of the law, and you almost just killed two police officers, if you can hold off on interrupting me maybe I'll go easy on you when we take you to the station."

"I'm not… Going anywhere until I get what's mine." Judy cocked her head to the side puzzled.

"Get what?"

"What that fox… Nick took from me…" The mountain lion let his paw go limp at his side looking to her with two wide black pupils, that bore into Judy's, she took a precautionary step back and the lion took a step forward.

"You know where Nick is don't you… Little rabbit… Where is the fox"

"Sir I'm going to ask you once to stay where you are" the lion chuckled softly.

"You think I care about your uniform rabbit? I'm a dead man either way, I just need…" He shook his head and stepped again toward Judy.

"... Revenge…" Judy's eyes shot open and she pivoted her ankle to run in the opposite direction, the lion growled, a low guttural voice that struck fear in Judy's heart. The lion lunged forward using his fore paws and back paws to over take her within the blink of an eye, his strong paw wrapped over the back of Judy's throat causing her to choke as she was yanked back up. The rabbit kicked and thrashed in the iron grip of the lion, grunting and crying out for help, the lion grabbed one of her arms and twisted it up her back making her scream out in pain before the lion growled.

"Shut up! You stupid rabbit!" Judy quieted down as the pain from his forceful restraining subsided, her two wide lilac hues staring up in fear at the intimidating lion. His eyes were full of anger and pain, his breath was ragged on Judy's face as she felt the joints in her arm strain.

"Where's Nick?"

"I don't know!" She cried out then the lion pulled her arm higher up on her back and she screamed out once more, her legs thrashing out at the lion's chest, landing solidly but the lion didn't seem to care. He roared out in Judy's ears, making them ring for a brief moment.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Judy flinched away from him as he screamed down at her, her ears fell back and she looked away from him.

"I don't know where Nick is…" The lion's eyes widened, and he growled down at the rabbit, holding her arm upward on her back, he felt his heart pumping hard as he spoke.

"Then I'll just have to get you to stop lying to me" Judy's eyes shot upward as the lion brought her arm out to her side, she sighed in relief for a brief moment, the lion holding her arm out away from her. His paw taking up the entire length of her right arm, clutched tightly in his iron grip, Judy felt the pressure building in his hand, like a vice on her arm. Then, he tugged on her arm, testing her body holding her by her neck, he tugged again.

"I don't know where Nick is!"

"I know…"'suddenly he pulled her arm out and she yelped out as it felt as if her arm would be ripped from its socket, then without a word or a warning, the lion forced her forearm back against her elbow. Judy cried out as the situation became more evident, the lion pushed again straining her arm to the limits on her elbow. The bone resisting his force, he growled and twisted the arm back against itself, Judy felt a red hot shock of pain shoot up her arm and she wailed, her vision exploding with stars as the sickening crack of breaking bone drowned out her screams. The lion watched as he released Judy's snapped arm, a shard of bone sticking through above her elbow, the arm looking misshapened. He increased his grip on Judy's throat and the rabbit choked, unable to continue crying as she felt the paw crush her windpipe, she thrashed and squirmed but to no avail. Her vision began to go black and she choked out repeatedly as her lungs burned for air, her thrashing became less intense and she began to black out. Judy felt her life ebbing away and she could only think about Nick, the love of her life, his stupid grin, and his heartwarming laugh, Judy kicked the lion's chest, or at least she thought so as she slowly….. Slowly lost consciousness.

.

.

.

.

" _N….. Nick…_ " Her thoughts seemed to say.

" _I love…. You_ " she felt the tears as she choked for oxygen.

" _I'll…. Miss…. You… Dumb fox….._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUDY!" Her eyes struggled for only a moment to open still feeling the weight of the lion's paws on her throat, she heard the sound of a somewhat rapid growling. Then suddenly the lion screamed out and it sounded like a rabid animal was slashing and biting at something. Judy finally felt the grip on her throat loosen and she breathed in hard through her nose as she felt claws slash up her cheek, she whimpered out as she felt she was getting thrashed around. She felt the blood on her face when the lion threw Judy to the side, and with the the air rushing in her ears she came hard against the cold metal of one of the wrecked vehicles. She felt the air rush to her lungs and suddenly had it knocked out as she hit the car with such force that stars exploded in her eyes, in constant pain she had to just sit there. Head throbbing, her arm jolting sharply sending waves of pain throughout her body, her throat struggled to take in her panting breaths. She felt broken, her eyes fluttered open to see what had happened, Nick had pounced the lion, she saw her partner viciously attacking this massive lion, teeth and claws and all this animalistic rage that Judy witness in an almost unconscious state.

Her vision blurred and she felt to world spin as her head exploded with pain, she reached up with her good hand to touch the spot where this violent headache was coming from. To feel a hot, swollen lump on the back of her head, she winced and pulled her hand away quickly from the spot, thinking slowly to herself.

"I probably…. Have a concussion….. And I'm betting the oxygen lost isn't helping…." Blinking forcefully her vision began to clear up, her ears catching the harsh noises of Nick and the lion. Two predators savagely attacking the other while Judy was broken next to the cars. Her unbroken arm went to her hip, to only be disappointed to find she hadn't holstered her tranquilizer gun, she searched her belt for anything to possibly help them. It there was nothing to be found, she knew that Nick and herself would die, then just as she begun to fear the worst she felt the grip of her stun gun, she quickly and sloppily drew it out and looked at the tiny yellow device. They weren't supposed to use these things against anything smaller than a panther, and even then only in extreme cases.

"Well… If this isn't an emergency I don't know what is..." Judy gripped the gun with a tight, trembling paw, she couldn't know if she could hit the lion but she had to do something. She took aim towards the fighting pair to see the lion finally gain the upper hand, he took Nick by his tail and threw him to the ground, Judy heard the thud and suddenly screamed out as her head felt like it was tearing itself apart.

"HEY!" The lion jerked around towards Judy with his fangs bared, claws out, staring down the rabbit with an animalistic rage in his eyes, he never noticed the laser pointing directly into his chest. Nor did he hear the stun gun fire its bolts squarely into his torso, the barbs sticking quite easily, but he did feel as his muscles tightened. Contracting and contorting as volts of electricity shot into his body, he arched his spine with a sharp pop, his fist clenched as he was electrocuted. He twisted and went ridged, screaming out as he collapsed on the floor, twisting and flailing on the cold asphalt.

"Judy!" She heard Nick's voice and looked to see her partner had grabbed the handcuffs and leg restraints from the car, she'd been so engrossed in the violent spasming of the lion she hadn't noticed. She released the charge and the lion stop flailing, twitching as the electricity jolted around his body, as officer Wilde restrained him quickly. Glancing over at Judy as her arm slumped and her breathing seemed to slow, she pressed back into the wrecked side of the vehicle, feeling a cold jolt in her bones as her exposed snapped bone pressed into cold metal. She was becoming numb and all she wanted to do was sleep, Nick rushed his work and came over to her with a truly concerned look.

"Judy?" He knelt at her side and looked her over.

"Oh my god…. Judy" Judy looked up at him and huffed softly before rolling her eyes up at him.

"So concerned Wilde…." She murmured out as Nick sat back on the ground, gently pulling the injured rabbit into his lap, Judy laid her arm across her chest as to not hit it on anything. She pressed back into the fox's chest and chuckled.

"I guess the 'meeting the family' is gonna have to wait huh?" Nick chuckled and moved his paw to her free one, taking it gently.

"I suppose it will fluff…" Judy's eyes fluttered shut for a brief second and Nick spoke up.

"Judy! You have a lump on your head…"

"I know…"

"You could have a concussion…"'

"Yup"

"So don't fall asleep on me Hun bun…"

"Never…" Nick reached up and clicked the radio to contact the department, Nick relayed the situation clearly and quickly, asking for an ambulance to come pick them up immediately.

"You said… Pick us both up…"

"Yes?"

"You're… Not injured Nick…."

"I'm not leaving you fluff… I mean looked what happened when I left you for two minutes…" He said softly as he motioned to show off her injuries.

"That's not funny…"

"I know… But one day it will be" Judy heard the sirens approaching and she let out a soft huff, Nick looked up towards the sound and nodded.

"They'll be here soon…" Judy felt her eyes droop and she let out a soft voice.

"I… I'm sorry Nick…" Judy slumped in his arms and he looked down at her face, her eyes were shut and Nick felt his heart jump into his throat.

"JUDY!" He gave her a shake and her arm slipped off of her stomach, he felt panic envelope him and he moved around her to look at her face, seeing the claw marks on her face he felt a shot of guilt, he took Judy's shoulders as the sirens grew loudly.

"JUDY! Come on fluff! Wake. Up." He gave her a hard shake, Judy's eyes fluttered open for a moment before shutting yet again.

"DON'T…. JUDY!" His voice became shrill and panicked, the ambulance arrived, Nick was trying to get her to wake up as the paramedics arrived. Nick followed as they loaded Judy onto the ambulance, taking a seat next to her Nick took her paw tightly. The vehicle accelerated as police officers arrived on the scene, Nick felt his senses go numb, all he could really comprehend was Judy's face.

" _I won't let go again Judy…_ " he thought to himself, on some random day, when two cops were attacked, in the drizzling rain.


	6. Lived

- _Three Years Ago_ -

"Why are you doing this Nick?" The fox thought to himself, kneeling at the lock of one particular rabbits door. His breath short and forceful, the pick stained in his hand and he released the pressure on the strained metal. He paused for a moment as his ears shot up at the sound of the lobby door opening and he felt a wave of panic, his nerves tingled and fizzed out. But with all of that the fox stayed perfectly still, if anyone were to come up those stairs he would've surely been caught. Maybe he wanted to be caught, so he'd stop doing something this stupid stupid thing, as he heard steps coming up from the lobby to the first landing he felt his mind wander back to earlier in the day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my gosh Nick! I can't believe it" Nick smirked down at his rabbit friend and hopefully soon-to-be partner in crime, Judy Hopps. Nick had his chest puffed out in an exaggerated pose for her to examine his golden ZPD badge, which Judy beamed at with a mixed expression of pride and joy. Her purple eyes shining in the dimming sunset, Nick felt the pressure on him as he held this pose. That is until the rabbit lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his torso, her small but forceful shoulder knocking the wind out of him. With a heaved breath Nick wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up as he caught his breath through his nose. Eventually the two separated themselves as Nick set Judy down on the ground, the rabbit smirking up at him as she cocked her hip to the side and examined the fox in uniform.

"I told you you'd look good in blue" Nick shook his head and shrugged as he slipped his paws into his pockets.

"You do have an intuition about things Carrots" Judy popped up and gave him a bright smile, grabbing his arm and tugging for him to follow.

"We should show everyone your new badge, oh I can't wait for our first patrol together!" The fox gave a distressed cry as he was practically dragged after the surprisingly strong rabbit towards the filing crowd of uniformed coworkers, towards a supposed party.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nick heard the sharp click of another door opening on the second floor and sighed softly, facing back to the lock. Shaking away his thoughts he felt a soft click vibrate on his hand and he pulled his pick from the lock, standing up straight and brushing off his shirt. He'd changed after slipping away from Judy at the party so here he was dressed in his button up shirt and pants. He would lean down and use his paw to twist the door handle open, pushing in the door with a soft creak.

.

.

.

.

.

The door barged out with a surprising ferocity, standing there, paw holding the door out was Officer Werver, a tiger, smiling widely down at the two officers.

"Welcome you two, the rest of the station is excited to meet the new guy" as the two walked passed Judy was bouncing along, dragging Nick along with her, who was awkwardly smiling up at the tiger, and jumped when said tiger slapped him on the back with a whole-hearted laugh. Following the pair, letting the door shut behind them, and in front of them was a loud gathering, officers from the station enjoying wine, food and tame beverages like water. Above in this wide open room was a banner reading out "CONGRATULATIONS!" In bright multi-colored letters. Nick felt his ears flatten as the officers raised their glasses towards Judy and him, Judy released his paw and he let his arm fall to his side as the rabbit looked up at him.

"Well?" Judy was practically standing tip toe toward the fox, smiling happily, Nick felt confusion wash over him and he shifted his feet, paws instinctively going to his pockets.

"Well…. What?" Judy laughed sharply, causing Nick's ears to perk up in attention as the party goers returned to conversation.

"What do you think of the party?" Just then a rhino called over to Judy and she turned towards the voice and called back.

"I'll be right there" she turned to Nick and grinned.

"I'll be right back, hold that thought!" And she turned and ran off into the crowd, Nick suddenly acutely aware that the tiger, Werver, was chuckling behind him. Nick faced him and gave a sheepish smirk before asking.

"What's so funny?" Werver shrugged and looked up from the fox, to the gathering of officers, Nick glanced at the bubbling drink in the Tiger's hand and felt slightly nauseous before the tiger spoke.

"She did this… Got everyone to come and all that" Nick blinked and looked up at the tiger.

"You don't just… Throw a welcoming party?" Werver shook his head.

"This is a new thing, i think Judy's exact words were" the tiger cleared his throat"

"'It'll be a great way to welcome a mammal into the fold, make them feel welcome' or something like that" Nick nodded.

"Sounds like her…"

"Yeah, she has real spirit that one"

"She does…" Nick glanced off toward the crowd and faced back to Werver, rubbing his eyes with a soft sigh.

"You don't wanna be here huh?"

"No… It's not that…"

"Perhaps you feel like her effort is wasted…" Nick looked up to the tiger to find him still staring off into the crowd, Nick shrugged and wondered idlely if he could find something to drink.

"Maybe" Nick murmured.

"Drinks are on the far side of the room, I'll tell Judy where you are" Nick nodded to the tiger and moved on away from him, toward the drink table.

After making his way through the cluster jam of animals gathered in a cramped gathering space, Nick finally arrived at the food slash drink table. Laid out before him on a cream colored linen was small bite-size snacks, hams, cheeses, and of course crackers. His eyes drifted over along the table until he found what he wanted, Judy was probably not trying to get every officer she knew drunk so the only alcoholic drink available was bubbly champagne. Nick was suddenly aware his mouth was dry and moved over to take up two small mammal glasses, which of there were only two, and Nick realized Judy and himself may be the smallest animals at the ZPD. Nick sipped timedly at the rim of the glass, feeling the fizz of the drink wash over his tongue and soothe his cotton mouth. He pulled away from the glass and looked around with a peaked expression, wondering when Judy would be done with whatever it was she was doing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well… It's clean…" Nick didn't really expect anything less from his bunny partner, the room was kept in perfect order, which was good, she'll see what he was going to leave. He didn't figure the rabbit to be one to miss any detail, Nick slipped his paw into his pocket, feeling the cool groove of metal against his hand. He pulled it out and rubbed his thumb across the golden surface, over the etched in ZPD logo, Nick sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nick!" The fox jumped in place and gasped twisting around to face a grinning rabbit, holding her paws together and looking up at him, two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Is that for me?" Nick remained silent but nodded down to her, heart pumping hard in his chest as he let her take the glass. Judy observed him with a raised eyebrow as she held the glass in her hand.

"You okay Nick?" Nick finally forced himself to speak.

"Y- yeah! You just got me is all" Judy chuckled and shook her head.

"You looked like you were really deep in thought, were you thinking about something interesting?"

"You…"

"No, not really, heh" Nick nervously took a sip to stave off his voice, afraid he might blurt something out. Judy didn't really believe him when he said that but she shrugged anyway. Facing away from him to the party leaning back to the table, standing next to Nick.

"You're going to love it, working with everybody" Nick swirled his beverage for a moment.

"I mean with the way you rave about it, it must be invigorating" Judy giggled for a second then stopped herself, coughing awkwardly and glancing off to the side. Nick was already staring off into space, as if he was uninterested.

"Nick!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He finished the letter with a 'I'm sorry' and rested it before his badge, she wouldn't miss it, that was for certain, her brushed his paws off on his shirt. Feeling a heavy pit in his chest as he considered what he was doing to Judy, what he was doing to his career.

"No, I need to do this" he assured himself, turning away from the table he paused and let his mind wander.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah?" Judy suddenly clutched onto his paw and pulled him towards herself moving on through the crowd, tugging the fox along.

"I need to show you something!" She was cheery as she dragged him along, passed the other cops, passed the prying eyes, the bubbly drinks and assorted snacks. To a roof access staircase then the pair climbed, drinks in hand the top of the building, opening a heavy steel door outward onto a freshly tarred roof. The air stung Nick's nose and he huffed softly.

"If you wanted to freeze to death we-"

"Shush…" Nick clamped his mouth closed, Judy clutching at his paw, pulling him to the edge of the building, overlooking the parking lot. Once they reached the edge Judy released his hand and set her drink down on the roof, looking up toward the sky. Nick stayed a little behind her, drink held in his hand, staring down at Judy's figure, the gentle curves and small stature. Nick's cheeks burned and he let his eyes fall to the ground, moving to Judy's side, holding his drink as he crossed his arms on the edge of the rooftop. He stared at the parking lot for just a few minutes before he looked to his friend, her eyes staring up to the sky with infectious joy. She always looked peppy, she just had that personality, caring and considerate, she truly cared about the people.

"Judy…"

"You know what I like about the stars Nick?"

"Judy?"

"It reminds me of when I was a little girl… looking up and thinking about the future." Judy let her paw come up to rest on her cheek. As if she was in thought about something, and as Judy traced the scar on her cheek Nick watched her with his heart thudding in his chest.

"I just kept thinking… Judy… what if you aren't good enough, what if you aren't cut out for this life… give up" Nick felt the words build up and she wouldn't even glance at him, she would just talk.

"What if… everybody is right about you and you're just going to end up failing." Nick could picture a group of animals surrounding a young rabbit, picking on her, torturing her… and Nick felt a surge of anger, sympathy, and a strong need to hold Judy. But she wasn't sad, she looked relieved, satisfied.

"I just… kept going… there's nothing worse in life than just giving up… so I'm glad I can look up at the stars every night and remind myself what it took for me to get where I am today"

"Judy…" Nick whispered and the rabbit perked up, looking up to him, his eyes were locked on her and he had sort of turned towards her, Judy felt her face flush.

"Uh… yes Nick?" Judy felt a tad embarrassed, having just jumped this conversation with some emotional garbage. Nick swallowed hard, moving so his right arm was braced on the edge, looking to Judy before standing fully upright. And with a quick, breathless motion Nick would softly stroke the gentle curvature of her cheek, lean in slowly and carefully, Judy would blink, stunned. Then slowly, she would close her gentle lilac eyes, Nick would let his own emerald flutter closed. Then they'd kiss, a soft, silent press of their lips together, Judy felt the color flood her face and she wanted nothing more than Nick in this very moment. He pressed harder against her then suddenly pulled away, huffing softly.

"Goodbye…" Nick would suddenly move away from her, Judy would merely watch as the fox would march away, blinking, not understanding what was happening. She didn't know he would change out of his uniform, break into her home, write her a small note with some bullshit apology.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Carrots…" Nick whispered to the empty room and slowly took one last look at the rabbit's home. A home he wanted to share, a home he would share… Nick opened the door inward and stepped through on the other side, slowly shutting it behind himself. Nick would move to the stairs, taking one last glance at the door, wondering if he should stay… wait, and see if she'd forgive him for ditching the party. Nick forced himself to look away as thoughts raced through his head, the shape of her body, her eyes, her laughs and giggles, her tears and emotions. The loyalty and the genuine love he felt when he was around her… the taste of her lips…

"I'll miss you.." and with that one last thought Nick rushed down the stairs, out the door into the chilled night, the same night he first kissed Judy Hopps, the same night Judy Hopps discovered a note left for her. The same night Nick disappeared, the same night Judy's heart was broken, the same night Nick's heart was broken. The same night Nick had come back three years later, the same night they kissed for the second time, the same night they had made love, the same night they were attacked, the same night Nick refused to leave her side as she was rushed to a hospital...

The same night when they fell in love...


End file.
